The Cheerleader and the Writer
by Fear the unicorn
Summary: Jughead Jones can't accept the outcome of Jason's murder. He still needs answers that only Cheryl Blossom could give him. Cheryl Blossom needs to move on from the trauma of losing her beloved brother. Jughead Jones might be her only chance at doing so. Neither of them want each other, but definitely need each other. Canon Season 1, but canon divergence Season 2
1. Chapter 1

Jughead Jones knew he should be relieved that Jason's murder was solved, but something felt missing. The story wasn't complete, and for a writer it was agonizing. Why would Clifford Blossom kill his own son? Apparently it was because he discovered an undercover drug organization, but Jughead didn't buy it. There was something else to it. You don't just kill your own blood like that. The prideful Blossoms seemed like the last people on earth to kill each other, yet two were in graves. That left Nana Blossom, Penelope, and of course Cheryl left in Riverdale.

The brunette had an inkling that Cheryl was the key to the mystery. Of course, he wouldn't be caught dead speaking to her. She was absolutely insane, mesmerizingly so. No matter how much he tried to avoid her, the redhead had a way of popping up all over his life. Maybe Veronica could put up with her, but he couldn't be bothered. He knew the feeling was mutual.

At least he didn't have to deal with her anymore, with being in the Southside and all. In fact his bags were nearly packed. He didn't have much to begin with but his procrastination got the best of him.

"Hey Jughead, Cheryl's at the door. She wants to see you." Archie announced as he entered their bedroom. Jughead rolled his eyes and quickly thought about jumping out the window. He'd probably break a leg, but no Cheryl...unless she tried to talk to him as he limped away. Being a cheerleader and all probably made her athletic enough to out run him.

He relunctanly decided to just face the demon and went to the front door. He hadn't seen her since she tried to drown herself, which just further fueled his theory on the mystery being unfinished. Standing in his doorway was the fiery redhead with an equally red pout on her face.

"What do you want?" He asked with his arms crossed.

"My spider brooch. Given the circumstances with your father, I want my gift back." Cheryl stated with a hand on her hip. Jughead's eye twitched at her accusing tone. If she mentioned his father another time, he might just snap at her. That wouldn't be pretty.

"I left it back in the trailer. I can give it back some other time." Jughead replied and moved to shut the door. A red heel stopped the movement.

"I want it back _now_." She snapped and gestured towards car parked on his driveway. Her glare made him shudder. He couldn't recall a more evil look in his life, it made sense that it belonged to Cheryl Blossom.

"I'm busy." He tried again. Did Cheryl seriously want to go the Southside just for a stupid brooch. It didn't seem like her cup of tea.

"Betty can wait fifteen minutes. I can't. _Let's go_." Cheryl continued angrily. Jughead saw that her fist was clenched and her red eyebrows were furrowed at him. She looked ready to explode at him again.

He really didn't want a repeat beating like at the lunchroom, but he did not have time to run over to the Southside just for Cheryl's sake. This was his last day on the North side and all he wanted was a cheeseburger and shake from Pop's. She could wait if she wasn't such a prissy princess.

"I'll buy you something at Pop's on the way back." She bargained. Did she read his mind? Was she insane and supernatural? It wouldn't really surprise him at this point.

Jughead considered the idea. He was supposed to meet up with Archie and Betty at Pop's later...but he could still have twice in one day. It took a lot to reject a good offer for him. _And_ all that packing did work up an appetite. _And_ it would get Cheryl off his back. It seemed like a win win to him.

"Fine, but I'll need two cheeseburgers, a large fry, a small curly fry-actually a large of those too, some onion rings, a chocolate shake, and a vanilla one with extra cherries. Can you handle that?" He challenged.

"You're a pig Jughead Jones, get in the car." She sighed back.

* * *

And that is how Jughead Jones got himself into a bigger mess than Jason's murder.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, this place is just as depressing as I imagined." Cheryl stated once they arrived at the trailer park. The gray clouds and chill air around them added to the dismal setting of the Southside.

"You're not one to talk." Jughead snapped back. He had grown protective of the trailer park. It was a stable home for him and FP. He wouldn't let Cheryl ruin it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned with a threatening glare. Jughead wasn't scared of her.

"Thornhill was straight out of a horror movie." He clarified. The gothic mansion stood out like a sore thumb in perfect little Riverdale. It suited the Blossoms perfectly.

"Well at least it wasn't a dumpster full of thugs." Cheryl replied with rolled eyes.

Jughead decided it was better to just ignore Cheryl. He knew she was trying to rile him up and make him do something he'd regret. She probably could if she really wanted to. Instead, he focused his time on finding her stupid spider brooch. He thought it would be in one of his coat pockets, he was wrong. Cheryl inspected the crevices of his couch and chairs to no avail either. Soon the entire trailer was inspected but no brooch was found.

"Did you already sell it?" Cheryl accused.

"Wouldn't I have told you that?" Jughead responded back bitterly. This day was becoming worse and worse.

"Well then where is it?" The redhead asked. Jughead noticed a hint of desperation in her voice. It made him smirk to see Cheryl so frustrated.

"I don't know." He sighed back. Maybe it fell out of his pocket somewhere, it could be anywhere then.

"I'm going to check again." Cheryl announced and started looking through his clothes pockets again. She needed to find her spider brooch.

She knew Jughead didn't understand the urgency, so she had to take matters into her own hands. She must have checked the entire trailer three times before taking a break. She knew her panicked state was not helping her.

"Why is the it so important?" Jughead asked. He couldn't believe that Cheryl was losing her icy computer over a brooch of all things.

"Jason bought it!" Cheryl snapped. Her brown eyes were set in a fiery glare at him.

It was one of the few things that Cheryl had left of her deceased twin. He said the ruby spider symbolized how misjudged she was. She was beautiful and no one could see past her mean girl attitude. She wanted to be loved, but only Jason was willing to give her the attention she needed.

Jughead did admit he felt a little bad for Cheryl. Having a momento of Jason must be important for her. It was like she had a piece of him still. He wanted to find it for her.

"Look, it's not here. I haven't cleared out my locker yet, maybe it's there."

"Well then lets go!"

Onec again Jughead found himself going on an adventure with Cheryl Blossom and had no idea it was far from over.


	3. Chapter 3

He's an actual hoarder, Cheryl thought. His locker looked like a clearance aisle threw up in it. So many empty bags of chips, gum wrappers, mini deodorants and shampoo bottles, tissues(hopefully not used), hand sanitizers, and plastic water bottles littered the slim corridor. Yet, something kept Cheryl from calling him out on it like she normally would.

"You don't have to hover over me." Jughead snapped as he searched through the messy locker. He prayed the brooch would be in the clutter so his adventure with Cheryl would end.

"Then hurry up." She huffed back. Random papers and folders surrounded her feet as Jughead dug through the locker. Cheryl was going to give him hell if her leather booties got ruined.

"Do you want to do it?" He questioned with gritted teeth.

"Not without a hazmat suit." The redhead replied with rolled eyes. She was sure there were diseases in there, or at least ants. She wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole. Her brooch would need a severe cleaning.

"Found it!" Jughead shouted.

Cheryl felt a wave of relief crash over her. She finally had her piece of Jason back. As soon as Jughead saw the genuine joy in Cheryl's smile, a pang of guilt hit him. He meant it as a joke.

Cheryl's smile immediately turned into a scowl, "Asshole."

Her heated glare made Jughead double time his search until he reached the top shelf of his locker. Cheryl lost hope in ever finding the brooch. He probably sold it and is lying to me, Cheryl thought bitterly. He just wanted to waste her time.

"Did you just sell it?" She asked in a defeated tone. She was already planning revenge if that was the case.

"I already said I didn't." He denied. Did she really think he would lie? That meant he purposely wanted to spend time with her, absolutely not.

"Well, then where is it?" She snapped. He was sending her on a wild goose chase. Jughead decided to ignore her.

He was more twisted than Cheryl imagined. She knew Betty had a dark side as well. Maybe that's why their romance was a sappy snooze fest all the time. Two tortured souls bonding was such a cliché. They probably made out to The _Phantom of the Opera_ soundtrack. Disgusting.

"Wait a sec, I actually found it this time." Jughead announced and held up the ruby spider triumphantly. His nightmare was over. He'd never have to see Cheryl again, well after his burgers.

"Finally." Cheryl huffed and carefully plucked it from his hand with her thumb and index finger.

She inspected it for signs of locker residue. It would need to be sanitized before it adorned her sweater again, but it seemed the same. Cheryl was relieved. She couldn't imagine living without it.

"Lets get this diner nonsense over with." The redhead stated as she placed the brooch in her bag. Cheryl was true to her word, even if she really hated it.

* * *

So he's a hoarder and a glutton, Cheryl judged. Jughead had downed two and a half cheeseburgers, a side of curly fries, and a chocolate milkshake. He still had another vanilla milkshake and a side of onion rings to go. Cheryl barely made a dent in her milkshake.

"So why did you investigate Jason anyway?" She asked finally.

The sound of Jughead's chewing was like nails on a chalkboard. She needed to mask it. She also was curious. She didn't think Jason even knew the hobo's name. Why did he care?

"Because it was the first interesting thing to happen in this town, and I needed inspiration for my novel." Jughead shrugged.

"You're writing a book about my brother?" Cheryl questioned sharply. His death should not be exploited by some trailer trash teenager like Jughead.

"That's what I just said." He replied and went back to eating his burger.

Cheryl expected to be more upset by this news. Sure her hands were clenched in fists and she felt anger in her blood, but she thought she'd be enraged. She expected to throw herself over the table and strangle Jughead. She'd shout curses at him until her lungs collapsed.

No one deserved to tell Jason's story. But Cheryl felt more...interested in the book. What was Jughead writing about? Did he know any secrets about Jason? Was he slandering his good name? Or was he praising him? Cheryl had to know.

"I want to read it." She stated firmly.

Jughead stared at her with blank eyes. He didn't see that coming. Cheryl had an intrigued twinkle in her eye. He assumed she'd want nothing to do with it.

"It's not finished." He objected.

The first draft was not even done. There was so much more that the book needed. So many key details seemed missing. The murder didn't seem complete and it made Jughead frustrated beyond belief. He needed more answers.

"So? I want to know what you wrote about Jason." Cheryl snapped back. She'd hack into his computer to get the manuscript if she had to.

"No way. Betty hasn't even read it yet."

The redhead rolled her eyes. She didn't care about Betty or if she read it yet. If anything she was glad. She only wanted the truth about Jason to come out. She needed to monitor it.

"I can help with it." Cheryl suggested. She could put in some good words about Jason. Some anecdotes that only she knew about.

"Hell no Cheryl." He snapped. He wasn't letting Cheryl touch his novel. She'd put some evil Blossom voodoo on it.

"I know more about Jason and Daddy's relationship than anyone else." She reasoned.

Jughead did admit it was tempting. Cheryl did have the inside scoop that he needed for the book. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of it sooner. It was still a risky move. Cheryl wasn't exactly stable and could lie.

"I'll think about it."


	4. Chapter 4

"Any progress on the novel?" Betty Cooper asked her boyfriend, Jughead Jones, on their walk to school. She knew Jughead was still working on the book even after Jason's murder was solved. He didn't think it was complete.

"No. Well, maybe. I think I want to do more research on the Blossoms." Jughead replied.

He wanted to keep his adventure with Cheryl a secret. She and Betty didn't have the best relationship. He might not even go to Cheryl for help, so why upset Betty?

"Besides the fact that they're crazy?" The blonde snorted.

"More like _why_ they're crazy. There's got to be something there."

Betty took a moment to think about it. She supposed Jughead was right. That didn't mean she wanted him to delve into the Blossom's personal lives. That would be a dark rabbit hole.

"Just be careful. Don't stick your nose into the ashes of Thornhill." She warned.

Unknown to her, that was exactly what Jughead planned to do.

* * *

Cheryl Blossom had finally finished unpacking her belongings in Thistle House. Now that she had her brooch, she could move on like nothing had happened. Her mother was still in the hospital, Cheryl didn't care. Nana Blossom was napping. This left Cheryl alone in her thoughts.

Those thoughts were ones of darkness. Her fallen family, twisted mother, loneliness, and lack of any true relationship was too much to bare all at once. Those thoughts made her drown into Sweet Water River not too long ago. She wouldn't make that mistake again.

She had to get out of the house. The moonlight served as her only guide. Her heels clicked on the pavement as she wandered Riverdale. Everything was closed for the day and most people were preparing for bed. It was peaceful for the first time in months.

The redhead finally reached a destination, Thornhill. Or what was left of it. The police has cleaned up most of the debris, the left of the wreckage was ashes. Cheryl caused the fire but felt no guilt. It was therapeutic. A painful chapter of her life had closed, as she watched the mansion burn.

She sat on a stump and imagined the building. She has already forgotten what the windows looked like. Maybe she repressed it.

Cheryl wasn't sure how much time had passed before she began to feel uneasy. A crinkle of leaves alerted her that she was no longer alone. She sprang up and turned towards the sound. Luckily she had the forethought to bring pepper spray with her and raised it towards the new presence.

"It's me, Jughead!" Jughead yelled with his hands up. He definitely didn't expect to see Cheryl or anyone for that matter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cheryl questioned and lowered the spray.

"I can ask you the same question. I'm doing research." He answered.

"This is my house." She snapped back.

"Was your house. In case you haven't noticed it's just ashes now." He retorted.

Cheryl's eye twitched at the comment. Jughead's snark really was annoying. Why was he so weird?

Jughead noticed that Cheryl didn't have her signature red lip on. Her eyes were distant and her whole essence was subdued. This wasn't the same Cheryl as the previous day. This was more natural. He felt like an intruder in her personal bubble.

"Was it really a candlestick that burned it down?" Jughead felt compelled to ask. The question had been in the back of his head as soon as he heard the story. It didn't make sense to him.

"Yes, Nana left the windows open and the wind blew it over." Cheryl lied. There was no way that Jughead would learn the truth. He's probably tell Betty and then her nosy parents would write an article about it.

"Nana Blossom could reach the windows in her wheelchair?" He persisted.

"That's what my mother told me."

"And you stayed asleep the whole time?"

"Mother woke me up but she had inhaled too much smoke." She replied. Why won't he stop, she wondered.

"I see." He stated unconvinced.

He decided to look around the area. Maybe some epiphany would come to him.

"What kind of research are you doing?" Cheryl questioned. It was her time to be the accuser.

"I just want to get a feel of the place." He responded.

"Thornhill or my family?"

"Both."

"Both were corrupt if that's what you want to know." Cheryl stated. Her melancholy was evident.

"From the drug deals?"

"And the greed. My relatives swarmed like hawks when Jason died, everyone just wants money and power."

Jughead made a mental note of that. He hadn't seen her be so open and vulnerable before. Maybe getting Cheryl's inside information was what he needed to make his story click. Of course, he didn't want to spend time with Cheryl. He was in a dilemma.

"I'm going to go, you've ruined this place enough." Cheryl suddenly announced and turned on her heel.

Jughead had to make a choice; go after her or watch her walk. The fate of his story could be decided right there.

"Hey, let me walk you back!" He shouted after her.

He wasn't going to let his one lead slip from his fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ew, no way." Cheryl Blossom snapped as Jughead jogged up behind her.

"It's dangerous to be walking alone this late." Jughead rebutted.

"Feel free to take offense, you're not going to be much help if I get attacked." She said as she rolled her eyes.

The lanky teenager didn't strike her as an intimidating figure, even with a gang jacket. She always felt snakes were overrated, spiders were her creepy creature of choice. If anything he'd hide and write about her death in his novel. It'd probabaly be some artsy crap about her blood being redder than her hair.

"I can be a human shield."

"Betty wouldn't like that."

Jughead was growing bored of the tedious conversation. He wanted to get information for his novel. That was the only reason he was dealing with Cheryl after all.

"Listen, you said you could help me with my book. I want to take you up on that offer." Jughead stated.

Cheryl paused in her quick pace. She knew Jughead would eventually give in. She thought he'd take at least a week, maybe he was more desperate than she thought. Still, if he was going to use her, it only seemed fitting for her to get something in return. Sure she could expose her family without getting the heat for it. Jason's need would be avenged. She wanted something more. He needed to prove himself.

"What exactly are you going to do with the things I tell you?" She asked. His intentions had to be genuine. If he twisted her words, there would be hell to pay.

"Put it in my book. I'm trying to solve the mystery." Jughead replied. He hoped she wasn't backing out.

"And I'll stay anonymous?" She questioned.

Jughead was surprised by the question. He didn't think she wanted to be hidden, but he'd respect it.

"If that's what you want, sure."

"And you promise to keep Jason's good name?"

"I promise." He sighed.

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Did-"

"Not right now loser. I need my beauty sleep. We'll talk tomorrow. Thistle House, five o'clock." Cheryl decided.

Jughead clenched his fist in his coat pocket. Why did she have to be so difficult? Was his novel really worth it? Well yes, but did he really need her input? Maybe not, but he couldn't risk it.


	6. Chapter 6

Jughead's fingers were numb from his furious ryping. he had so many theories on what the Blossom's were like. Cheryl could finally fill in some blanks...unless she waa just screwing with him. He felt like he could trust her, something he never thought he'd say.

"Onto a new lead?" Betty Cooper asked. She was Jughead's girlfriend and getting slightly annoyed at his lack of attention. She wasn't a particularly needy girlfriend, but anyone would be pissed off when ignored for an hour. They had finished off five milkshakes between the two and barely any conversation had past. All that conversation centered around Cheryl.

"Hopefully soon. Cheryl's going to tell me what the Blossom Hell House is like." Jughead replied as he ate a French fry.

"Why do you care about the Blossoms all of the sudden?" Betty asked with slight bitterness. The Blossoms were cruel to her family and she wanted nothing to do with them.

"Because Clifford killed his own son. Obviously there's something off with that family."

"He wanted to protect his business." Betty answered. Everyone knew that.

"Yes, but I think there's something deeper. Darker." He said back.

"Just be careful. They're the creepiest family alive".

* * *

"I'm going out Cheryl, please don't burn down this house as well." Penelope Blossom announced as she headed out the front door.

"Oh course not mummy dearest." Cheryl snapped back with an eerie grin. She hated that woman.

Jughead was set to arrive in fifteen minutes, and Cheryl wasn't sure if she was ready. Part of her wanted her story out to the world and get justice for Jason, but the other just wanted the chapter closed forever.

Still she swiped on her red lipstick and polished her beloved spider brooch as she waited for his arrival. The doorbell rang shortly after, right on time. Cheryl was impressed.

"Welcome Hobo." She greeted as he entered Thistlehouse.

"I have a name you know." Jughead snapped back.

"You think Jughead is any less of a joke?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised. Jughead decided to bite his tongue.

"Alright, lets get into it."

"What do you want to know?"

Jughead realized he had been led into Jason's bedroom. Maybe to set the scene? Who knows, the Blossoms are crazy.

"Did your dad being the murderer surprise you?" Jughead asked.

Cheryl drew in a sharp breath, he really got to the hard stuff right away. However, she didn't need any time to think of her answer.

"No. I always had a suspicion."

Jughead eyes widened for a second before regaining his composure. He honestly expected for her to curse him out, not give him that answer. How could someone honestly think their father killed their brother?

"Are you really surprised?" She muttered with a bittersweet and hollow laugh. Her already pale complexion looked like snow.

"I, I don't know." He replied.

"Daddy tried to groom Jason, but Jason resisted. Jason told me to keep it a secret, so I didn't say anything. Maybe if I had told someone...Jason would still be here." The redhead confessed with watery eyes.

She still blamed herself for his death, she let him walk straight into his demise. If they hadn't gone on that stupid boat ride, Cheryl would not even be having this conversation. Jughead saw the turmoil in her eyes. She was blaming herself, when she did nothing wrong.

"It's not your fault Cheryl." He whispered. He wasn't good at being tender around anyone other than Betty, but he could at least try.

"Save it. I know you don't believe that." She spat and shifted further away from him. And just like that ice queen Cheryl was back.

"I do. You didn't know what was going to happen to Jason at sweet water river." Jughead persisted.

"But I should have. Daddy had connections everywhere." Cheryl replied bitterly.

Cheryl didn't want to get personal, so he needed a new approach. A lightbulb went off in Jughead's head.

"What kind of connections?" He asked.

"Everyone in town and all neighboring towns. Maple syrup couldn't make someone that rich. He had an undercover heroine business and god knows what else."

"You think he was dealing other drugs?

"I wouldn't put it past him, but I have no proof of it."

"Okay. What about your mom? What was her relationship with Jason?" Jughead moved on.

"Better than with my dad. And definitely better than my relationship with her. But still...distant." She answered.

"And what about your parents?"

"Loveless marriage. That's what they planned for me too." Cheryl stated.

"Do you think Jason would've run away if Polly wasn't pregnant?"

"Maybe, but he would have taken me with him. He wouldn't have left me alone."

That's when Jughead's pinkie finger brushed against hers. It happened so quickly but Cheryl felt the spark. Still her eyes refused to meet his, he had Betty. It was probably just an accident.

"That's all the questions I have. I'll let you know if I have any more."

"Until next time, Jughead."


End file.
